


Beautiful Love

by Giuly99jb



Series: Hayffie Summer Week [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Mockingjay, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hayffie Summer Week, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: It's over, Haymitch, isn’t it?, Effie wants to ask him but doesn’t. Whatever we had, whatever we had shared, doesn’t count anymore, doesn’t it?-x-Day 2 of the Hayffie Summer Week: Turn the volume up!





	Beautiful Love

She knew too well that this would be the last time they would meet, yet she had insisted on doing it again, that same old mistake. Convinced herself that she had nothing to share with him, nothing in common. Convinced herself that her heart was beating fast for a new dress, for going up and down the stairs, or just so, because he was _only_ her friend, and she _only liked_ him.

Well, how well she wanted him! Instead she finds herself holding him, stronger than she would have been if he was just her friend. Or maybe not. What could she do to convince him not to leave her, or convince herself to not love him?

_It's over, Haymitch, isn’t it?_, Effie wants to ask him but doesn’t. _Whatever we had, whatever we had shared, doesn’t count anymore, doesn’t it?_

She didn't care any more about how many minutes were missing on his departure. Just stay a little longer, just don't go, I love you, Effie says with her eyes, almost pleading him.

All her hopes, all her plans crushed down with just a sentence. _Effie, I can't._

_You can't what? Breaking my life, my wings, my strength, my desire to move forward? I can’t live without you._ She wants to scream at him. But she knows too damn well that the children are more important, that she would put them first too.

_But-_

She should have known, from the first moment she had seen him, that he would have changed her life, for better or for worse.

_But-_

She should have known, from the first time they had argued, that he would have added chaos into her life. But also more colors.

She will wait for him, as she has always done, even when she didn't even know he was coming into her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the second day of the Hayffie Summer Week. This flashfic is inspired by an Italian song called “Amore Bello” written and sang by Claudio Baglioni (an Italian Singer). I think that this song fit them very well, but it fit them especially in mockingjay. The “departure” described is when Haymitch has to return to district 12 with Katniss, so Effie, even though know it’s the best thing, doesn’t want to loose him. After being captured for months, she needs someone familiar, someone whom she trust with her whole life Haymitch. But he can’t stay. There are many left words between them, neither of them have the courage to say them.  
What do you think? Did you like it?


End file.
